It all started when…
by TheTeenTitanMonix
Summary: Have you ever been taken prisoner... by your on DEAD father?.Now rated M just in case...
1. Prologue

_**: And now… for the return of the worst... **_

**_Me:_ HEY! I KNOW IM NOT GOOD BUT STILL…that was a mean entrance don't you think… evil voice over guy... **

**:_ Okay fine… and now the return of the... Umm… good enough writer...TheTeenTitanMonix… hurray… (Sarcastically)_**

**_Me:_ That's better… **

**D: You know it… I don't own em...**

**_Me:_ Oh yeah… new story… Yay… if anyone has read my other stories, well this happens after my story _Weird._**

_**It all started when…**_

The story starts with a girl, no older than 15, lying on the floor with a 240 pound wolf like creature pinning her down. That creature, in her human form could easily be recognized as Raven, a Teen titan.

Around them, were 5 other teens. And not one of them tried to help that girl, who was this person… how did she end up in this situation?

**(? Point of view)**

Hello, my name is Monix… you may not know me but… guess what… I'm that person that is under Ravens paw.

Why am I here?

I wish I could say that it all started like any other day and that in some strange way I ended up here…

Well, not exactly… Today Was NOT a normal day… come to think of it… when was my life EVER normal? I never had a normal childhood or even I nice one… but that's not the point right now.

**((_Me: _Wait a minute… was that a sarcastic 'Hurray' or a normal Hurray!**

**_V.O Guy :_ _Umm… uhh… don't you have a story to write or something? (Points at screen)_**

**_Me:_ Oh yeah, ill beat you up some other time. Any ways….))**

So… I guess you are wondering what happened… and if you don't… then why the heck are you reading this anyway?

I guess this is one of 'those' stories that tells the story of how the story started. I know that made no sense but… oh well who cares.

And so the story begins.

**(End of first chapter)**

_**So peoples, what do you think? Should I write the rest or should I delete this? Plz review, Flames, Comments, Suggestions anything… Please?**_

Return to Top


	2. Thoughts of Blood

**_V.O Guy:_ And she hasn't stopped trying… great…**

**_Me:_ Nope I have not! HA!**

**D: I still don't own them**

_**It all started when…**_

_A girl was running, she was looking back as if something was chasing her._

_She tripped on a rock and she fell and quickly turned around and screamed as someone jumped on top of her and bit down on her throat. She screamed…_

**But the scream turned into a ringing, and that ringing meant only one thing… it was Time to wake up. Monix woke up slowly, she was facedown on her mattress. She started to sit up; she didn't notice anything odd until she tried to use her right hand to pick herself up. **

**When she glanced down she noticed that she had sunk her fangs on her wrist (Oh yeah, for those that don't know… Monix is half vampire) **

**She winced as she pulled her fangs out of her own flesh and said **

"**What the fuck?... When did 'That' happen?"**

**She grabbed a metallic object from a drawer and she slowly walked to the bathroom.**

**The hallway lights seemed brighter today for some reason; she had to use one hand to shade her eyes as if she was walking in very bright sunlight.**

**She pressed the button on the door and walked in as if she was annoyed by something, **

"**Why did I have to be born with this stupid curse, I'm getting tired of having to file these down every time 'they' come out" she said to no one. **

"**Why couldn't I have been born normal…" she walked up to the mirror and ran her finger across her fangs. **

"**Oh yeah, that is so totally normal… yeah right… who am I kidding... The Titans are okay with it, Joel is okay with it… why can't 'I' accept it too?"**

**She picked up the metal object and started filing her two fangs down, she clenched her fist and tried her best not to cry out in pain.**

**Once she finished she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror again and felt better having a more normal looking set of teeth. As she was about to turn the water faucet off she suddenly saw blood pouring from the faucet.**

**Blood was dripping from her mouth and was all over her hands, she looked in the mirror and saw her hazel eyes slowly start to change to blood red. She felt a slightly painful sensation on her gums as her fangs lengthened again, only this time she had another slightly smaller set of fangs right next to her other fangs. Her eyes widened in horror, she ran out of the bathroom and ran into Beast Boy. **

**She got up and tried to hide her face behind her chin length Jet Black hair and said**

"**S-sorry… I didn't mean to…umm…" she then noticed that he had his hand wrapped in napkins; she could see and smell the blood. **

**She looked away and nervously said **

" **I… h-have t-to go.." she ran towards the main room.**

"**Hey, you forgot to turn off the water…oh never mind ill turn it off…" he watched her leave and washed his hand.**

**(End of chapter)**

**So… I guess this is all I have time to write right now, sorry guys I have been busy. I'll try to update soon. Please review, and e-mail me if you guys want. :D**

Return to Top


	3. Note!

Sorry people can't write any chapters this month. I'm busy with testing, and well basically trying to get past 7th, I mean umm… uhh high school?.. I meant high school! But have mercy on me people; I swear I'll write sometime soon! Any one review, please! (Gets On knees) Come-on!

**TTFN!**


	4. Psycho

Once again I'm B-O-R-E-D. And once again I-DON'T-OWN-TEEN-TITANS.

It all started when…

She stopped once she was far from Beast Boy or anyone else for that matter.

'_Why is this happening?' _she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and found no trace of blood.

_**You need to feed…**_

"No I don't…"

_**It's been too long…**_

"Look…I wont be the bloodthirsty monster my dad wanted me to be…"

_**You know you want it…you need it…**_

"That's it, I'm out of my fucking mind…I wont let it control me"

A Vampire could only last two weeks at the most, that was until they went crazy with bloodlust.

Even for half Vampires, two weeks was pushing it.Monix had gone three and a half weeks without feeding, and as you could probably tell… it was getting to her head.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked into the main room. Starfire was busy cooking some new recipe to make who knows what.

Robin was listening to Atreyu's 'Her Portrait in Black' at full blast.

Cyborg was tapping at the controller's buttons playing some game full of gore.

And Raven sat in a corner next to a window, reading 'Twilight'.

And Beast Boy walked in and asked

"Anyone know where the band aids are cuz this paper cut looks kind of gross…" as he waved his fresh wound unbearably close to Monix's face.

She gulped loudly

_Think about…blue…books…Gerard Way…Joel…yeah…_

**_You know you want it…_**

She had just started to get some control over her thoughts when she noticed almost all the things around her were related to Vampires.

And _Blood…sweet…precious blood…_

**_You know you need it…_**

She was unintentionally getting closer to the green titan. Raven looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on her book.

She was getting a little _too _close to her boyfriend, and her inner wolf didn't like this one bit.

Beast Boy started walking to the window on the opposite side of the room unaware of anything that was happening.

Meanwhile Monix was starting to shake slightly from fighting the urge to rip his throat open and drink the crimson liquid that came out like it's a fountain.

**_Come on…no ones watching….Its yours to take!_**

She couldn't control herself. A low growl escaped her lips as she knocked Beast boy to the ground and pinned his arms to his sides and opened her mouth ready to take what she wanted.

And in a split second Raven threw her book to the side and said

"Get the hell away from him you bitch!"

She let out a deep menacing growl and lunged at her from across the room. She changed into her wolf form in mid air and caught Monix right on her back and the both crashed through the window and started free falling five stories.

Raven had size advantage over Monix, she was at least 5 pounds heavier in her human form and at least 30 in her wolf form. Monix snapped back to reality just in time to say

"Huh?"

Then she landed hard on her back and Raven was practically undamaged but accidentally bit Monix's forearm. She realized this and immediately let go, the Rest of the Team arrived just in time to see it happen.

"What the hell Raven? You bit me! Do you realize whet you've just done! You… You…agh!"

Raven growled in her face because she was confused as to why she had taken it so badly, couldn't she just heal it?

The Titans didn't know what to do so they remained silent.

"What the hells up with you today! You attack Beast Boy and now you are mad at me for helping him…you psycho!"

Said Raven in a voice that sounded more like a growl .And that one word was all it took to make Monix explode with rage.

She put her feet on Ravens abdomen and kicked her off; the Titans were amazed by her strength.

"So I'm a psycho now!"

She yelled.

Raven lunged at her, but in one quick motion Monix flipped Raven on her back. She held her down with her foot and practically hissed

"Oh you haven even seen crazy!"

"**Well, well…well…I'm impressed by your skill…I see you haven't lost your physique in the six years I was gone…"**

Said a dry yet menacing voice from under a tree . Monix's eyes grew wide and she said

"_Dad…?"_

**So… review please?**


	5. Unwanted Reunion

Hmm… Wow… **Toy Gun** sure did get a lot of reviews for a one-shot. Maybe I should write more of those, what do you guys think? If you want me to write a random one shot just give me a word or scenario and I'll write it.

**I DON'T OWN THEM.**

_It all started when_

She looked down at Raven with her hazel eyes, sorry and fearful. Removing her foot from her airway, Raven gasped for air and she looked at the mysterious dark figure she had referred to as 'dad'.

_Wait a second… didn't she say that her father was dead?_

_That can't be her father…_

_This doesn't make any sense…._

The rest of the Titans seemed to be thinking the same thing because they were also trying to get a better look at the man.

Meanwhile Monix was backing away slowly like a lost puppy about to be touched by a stranger.

Her eyes were looking everywhere as if to look for a way to hide from the police or something.

Her breathing was noticeably faster and was now slouching as though she had been caught doing something wrong.

"**What's wrong 'daughter' scared of your old man? Aren't you 'happy' to see me?"**

He slowly stepped out of the shadows.

He was a tall man, about 6'5.With Wide shoulders and strong arms. Ripped but not bulky, Long black hair that made his face look ruggedly even a little deadly handsome, and eyes that burned like coals.

He had an evil wide grin that proved that indeed it was her father; he had more adult sized fangs.

Which he bared angrily as the Titans stopped him from getting any closer to Monix.

"**Aww how cute, these… _Things…._ Are trying to 'save' you from 'me'"**

Monix Started to run suddenly was lifted off the floor by a powerful arm, she turned around and she went deathly pale. He was inhumanly strong, holding her two and a half feet off the ground by the back of her neck without any sign of straining.

She figured that to him lifting her was like lifting a pillow.

"I-I Thought y-you were d-dead…"

She started reaching for the clasp of her bracelet, the bracelet that blocked her other powers. By removing it she would be able to stand a fighting chance against her father.

"**Uh uh, bad little girl… were you going to try to hit your own father!"**

He grabbed her arm and squeezed the two ends of her bracelet and fused it together, now she wouldn't be able to use her powers.

"_No..."_

She whispered to no one.

A single tear ran down her left cheek, he licked it off slowly. She shuddered in fear and disgust, what was she going to do to her after what she had accidentally done six years ago when she was only nine?

"**Go ahead and cry, tears are like candy to me… I want to see you squirm!"**

He bit and ran his tongue on her throat lightly on the skin above her collar bone, and indeed she did . It scared her how this used to frighten her beyond reason when she was younger .It still did but even though she knew how wrong this was, a father touching one of her daughters sensitive spots… she now felt a strange feeling of heat along with fear and disgust.

She tried to push him away and said

"What are you doing to me? Stop it, stop it right NOW!"

She couldn't understand that feeling, it was new to her. She had only felt it once before, with Joel. Her boyfriend… sort of. He was all the way in Los Angeles on a private mission. She remembered feeling this when he put his hand on her abdomen during romantic movies.

Her parents had never told her what life would be like as a teenager, so she was unprepared for many things.

"**Ah, I see… I had forgotten that your hormones are running wild now…I never told you about that huh…lets have a talk… we have a lot to catch up on…"**

And with that said he took out a cloth wet with a strange liquid and covered her nose, she was unconscious now and he just flung her over his shoulder.

The Titans heard her plea and so rushed in to rescue her, but just as they were about to strike him he disappeared into thin air. Monix still in hand, just vanished.

_**There's chapter four…hmm… wow… where did that come from!(Sort of disgusting Idea pops into head) ooo might need to go up a rating. Review damn it! Or Stewie will blast your bloody head off!(Heh,Family Guy)**_


	6. Prisoner

Ah screw it on to the next chapter!

I DON'T OWN THEM!

_It all started when…_

**One Hour After / 10:14 A.M:**

"Joel… we umm...have some…err …bad news…" Robin spoke into the round device.

"Yes friend, it has to do with Monix… please do not be angry" Starfire added behind him.

"_What is it Star, I'm kind of busy…wait what happened to Monix! Is she alright? Do you need me over there?" _

The angelic face that seemed unreal was on the screen.

"Well… she sort of got kidnapped by her umm…how do I say this and still sound sane…By her dead father…"

"_That sounds stu… never mind I'll be right there in 5 minutes"_

"I don't know how that'll help bu" he didn't get a chance to finish because he hung up on him.

**In L.A…**

Joel was getting frustrated. He grabbed a nearby trashcan and hit one of the criminals in the head with it and then shoved another inside it and threw it onto a wall.

The next criminal got hung on to a lamppost by his own pants and finally the fourth and fifth criminal were slammed into each others heads by his quick arms.. He did all this in less than four minutes

"Sorry you had to see this little one."

He said to the little awestruck kid staring at him.

And with a booming sound he was off flying god knows how fast.

**? Elsewhere…5:15 P.M**

_She was with Joel, sitting on the couch. He was leaning in for a kiss, but then suddenly he was covered in blood._

_Blood was everywhere, on the floor, the couch… everywhere. She was about to drink it when all of the sudden._

_SPLASH_

"**Wake up already! You sleep too much!"**

He Yelled, in his hand was a bucket.

She groaned and tried to move but found that her limbs were chained, her hands to the ceiling and her feet to the floor.

He let out a frustrated growl and threw the bucket at her; it hit her knee like a rock.

"**Wake up damn it!"**

This time she was fully awake and yelp from the sudden pain.

"What the? ...who the...Son of a…Oh no…"

She blushed as she noticed that her _body _react to the sudden chill, she blushed even harder as he noticed also.

"**Woops, was that too 'cold'? …"**

He grinned as he saw her trying to cover self.

"You sick…bast...ah!"

A shiver ran throughout her body as he leaned closer and blew on her nipples making them even harder.

He burst into evil laughter,

"**Oh look! They're pointing at me!"**

Monix was desperately trying to break free of her chains but failed miserably.

"That's n-not f-f-funny! Wh-ere are w-we? And how e-exactly is it e-e-even p-po-possible that you're h-here?"

She said through shuddery breaths as her body was slowly retuning to normal body temperature.

"**I'm glad you asked, thought you got rid of me huh! You killed me once and I'll **

**Make damn sure that it won't happen again, the Devil gave me another chance… and This time I'll hurt you more than before…This time I-Wont-HOLD-BACK!"**

The last two words came out loud and clear, mostly loud.

He grabbed her leg and ripped off a piece of cloth and now left her bleeding knee vulnerable.

She winced as he put his finger on the fresh wound and brought his bloody finger and traced a line on her cheek, the smell of her own blood almost making her mad with the need to drink blood.

"**Oh and by the way… how long has it been since you fed...Hmm? Because I can feel the need radiating from you...so I'm going to offer you a homecoming…err…gift"**

As Monix's eyes adjusted to the light she noticed that they were in a big room, it was like a dungeon.

But it had a bed, and an arm chair with what looked like a wine bottle and two glasses.

He opened the bottle and poured a thick liquid in one of the glasses and then a second later the smell reached her nostrils.

She tried to look calm and serene but the act wasn't fooling him.

She tried to distract herself by looking at anything besides him but he leaned his head to her ear and held the glass two inches away from her mouth.

"**This came from a young man…"**

He waved it under her nose; her pupils were starting to turn blood red.

"**Poor thing, his heart was pounding so loud and fast…"**

She was breathing quicker; her eyes shut tightly but didn't help. She felt her fangs come out fast.

_Damn it! Don't give him the satisfaction! Ignore him he just wants to see you lose control like he always did!_

"_I _**sliced his throat open, his blood was everywhere…you should try it…the blood I mean… its one of the best I've tried so far…_you know you want it!"_**

She licked her lips hungrily and nervously, she was so close to losing it. Her body was begging her to. Begging to drink and now also wanted to feel flesh in her mouth…

"**Drink it! Do it now!"**

She fought all her urges, and screamed in his face

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME A BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTER!"

That sudden out burst pissed him off, he took a drink from the glass and threw the rest on her arm. It rolled down to her shoulder and was going to serve as good torture, he knew. Then he threw the glass at her feet cutting her skin.

"**Fine then, that's what you think… you will be my weapon… you have so much potential now and you'll let go whether you want to or not!"**

He poked her with a syringe and in a minute she was unconscious again.

**_How was it? Terrible I'm sure but I don't give a damn .Review or the MOO cow will get you!_**


	7. Searching For Clues

And yet another chapter to the story that nobody reads…why don't I give up? Why am I asking myself this? I don't know the answer…

I DON'T OWN EM!

**It All Started When…  
**

**Earlier The Same Day/12:45 P.M Evening**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

An angry voice yelled.

"Well we just don't! You can't be screaming at everybody that crosses your path!"

A now frustrated Robin replied.

Joel stomped around the room, mumbling something to himself. _"I should have…why didn't I…how could I…were could he have taken her…how? Why?"_

Joel looked like he was about to explode, he raised a fist and was about to smash the sofa but he hesitated and withdrew his fist. Taking long calming breaths he said

"Does anyone know what his name is or how he even knew where she was?"

He looked at the Titans.

Piercing ice-blue eyes that were usually calm and peaceful were now filled with a hint of rage.

"No…we don't…now that I think about it…we don't actually know much about her…" the seventeen year old leader said.

"I've never realized that we don't really talk to her… even Raven comes out of her room more than she does...I wonder what she does all day…"

Said the green shape shifter.

They all were quiet for what to them felt like forever. They were all deep in thought,

_**Raven**_

_What did I do…I bit her. _

_Why was she so angry at me…wait a minute…she was half vampire and I bit her in wolf form…Oh no…I think I turned her into a Hybrid._

_Shit, that's just great, I fucked up. _

_Now she will have to suffer with both curses…damn it!_

_Great now I feel guilty…Why haven't we ever asked what she does all day…?_

_**Beast Boy**_

_Dude…I wonder what she does all day. She almost never goes to the missions in the day and rarely goes to the ones in the night. _

_Well she is a vampire but she isn't a full vampire so why doesn't she come out. What does her room even **look **like? No one has even been there since she moved in…_

_**Robin**_

_Man how could we just stand there…why didn't we try to save her sooner._

_It was obvious something wasn't right…How could I've been so careless... How are we even going to find her…exactly who **is **her father…_

_**Starfire**_

_Oh I hope friend Monix is alright…wherever she may be..._

_**Joel**_

_Fuck! How could I leave her alone? I should have stayed with her… this is all my fault. And now we can't find her because we don't even know her fathers name…Damnit._

_I could go and try to find out… but what if she gets mad at us for going to her room… what am I saying! She could be dead! We need to get clues…_

"We could look in her room for clues..."

They all said at the same time. Beast Boy laughed nervously and they all walked to the hallway that led to her room.

**1:02 P.M**

They stood there, wondering if they should go in or not. Beast Boy shifted nervously and the rest looked a little scared as to what they might find.

But then finally Joel took a deep breath and pushed the code to open all the doors.

The door gave a soft hissing sound and opened all the way, the light of the hallway was like a thin beam on the floor.

They stepped inside and the door closed behind them leaving them in total darkness. Raven scanned the wall with her hands looking for the light switch.

She found it and flipped it, the room wasn't spotless but wasn't a complete mess like Beast Boys.

Papers were littered here and there, paint brushes on a small desk next to three small journals. And there were stacks of books everywhere, a violin and an electric guitar in a corner.

There were a pair of chains attached to the ground, and bloody rags half put in a trash can. Stacks of cd's and a cd player on a table, the room was painted black and nay blue.

Beast Boy pressed the play button to see what she listened to, the song started slow

_Maybe we…_

_Why don', we…_

_Sit right here for half an hour..._

_We'll speak of what… a waste I am…_

Then the rest came louder, and to him sounded like tortured screams. He shrieked and lowered the volume.

"Wow… good taste. That song is pretty okay"

Raven said looking around.

Starfire picked up some of the papers and turned them around, they weren't just random papers. They were drawings, and really good ones at that.

Joel slowly picked up the journals; he opened the first one and read aloud

**_Today I'm starting my first 'journal' I'm not sure what this is but I've heard that you are supposed to put your thoughts and stuff in here…So I guess I'll write about last week._**

_**On Sunday,**_

**_Aaron hit me, that's nothing new. He always does…whether I do something wrong or not. He's left me scars everywhere… but the physical pain has faded but it still hurts inside._**

_**But that day he went to far…**_

_**He hit my mother… and then he pushed her out the window. Mommies gone now, she broke her neck.**_

**_I had gotten so mad that day, I don't remember what happened._**

_**I was mad… and then I saw daddy on the floor… his neck was bleeding. He wasn't moving… I got scared.**_

_**I ran away… now I'm hiding under a bridge. Well its getting dark now so I'm going to sleep here.**_

_**Bye.**_

"Hey Guys, I think his name is Aaron… So that's what happened to her parents…"

**/10:36 P.M**

**_Screams rang in her ears, flames were everywhere. Buildings were falling over and crushing innocent people. _**

_**Complete and total chaos all around her, the titans lay at her feet hearts and thoughts ripped out. **_

**_Blood dripping off her chin, she grinned. _**

_**The one that loved her hanging on for dear life from a steel bar hanging from the edge of a crater.**_

**_Joel reached for her hand, she took it and threw him in front of an abandoned moving car and he was crushed._**

_**She laughed and licked blood from her palm. This was all her doing, and she liked it.**_

She woke up and looked around and realized it had only been a dream.

No not a dream… a nightmare.

And what was scaring her most is that she was feeling exited; she had enjoyed the things she felt while dreaming.

"**Looks like someone was having a good dream… You killed someone in your dream didn't you…"**

Aaron spoke from somewhere in the shadows.

"Y-yes… what did you do to me while I was sleeping?"

"**_I _didn't do a thing, that's just your true self. You, we are born to kill. To feed, to do what ever the hell we want to. You know that deep down you're just like me."**

"I'm nothing like you… I will never hurt anyone… _ever _and you won't make me."

"**Oh is that a fact, we'll see what you think tomorrow…"**

And he left her there.

_**End Of Chapter… well' I'm tired so I'm just going to sit here and wait for reviews.**_


	8. It Starts

Well…here's chapter 7… Like anyone cares…

D: I don't own them or Any Lyrics I might Use in This Story.

**It All Started When…**

**Chapter 7**

**Elsewhere/2:12 A.M Morning**

"Dude you need to get some sleep" The green one said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we all do…" The Gothic teen agreed.

"No we can't stop _now…_ We could miss something… she could be out there freezing somewhere…" Joel said from above them.

"Look I'm pretty sure that if she was, well she would find somewhere to stay the night…" Robin said stifling a yawn.

"But that's just it, she could have gotten hurt… and …and"

"And we are going home, we'll continue tomorrow…come on…let's get some shut eye"

Robin said in a commanding voice.

"Dude, you really love her don't you…"Beast Boy said in a sympathetic tone.

Joel looked at the horizon and slowly said

"Yes Beast Boy…I really do…"

He started flying in the Towers direction. They flew together but giving him some space.

They went inside but Joel stayed outside.

"Aren't you coming?" Raven asked.

"Nah you go ahead…If you guys need me I'll be on the roof."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Ill just stay there till sunrise."

Raven walked inside.

Joel hovered over the Tower a couple of seconds then sat in a corner facing the water.

_I'll be here waiting…_

**/3:33 A.M Morning…**

Monix hadn't had a minute of sleep since last time. And as you can imagine, she was tired. But she wouldn't allow herself to sleep. Her mind scared her, since when had she ever had thoughts of killing.

Not many times, she would never think about killing someone close to her.

Why were her thoughts suddenly so violent?

She remembered her dream.

_**I wonder what its like to rip someone's throat out…**_

_Whoa…where did 'that' come from…_

A sound of footsteps took her away from her thoughts. Oh no… he's coming again… what does he want from me.

Why won't he just let me go? I'm of no use to him…

"**Hey my little Devil, don't tell me you've been awake all this time…"**

His voice sounded so calm, so relaxed…It made her want to yell

'What do you want, why are you so calm about this! It's creeping me out.'

"**I guess you were eager to see what we were going to do today huh 'Daugh-ter'"**

He said daughter in a 'Supposedly' kind of tone.

"**Well, ill give you a hint…you drink it…and if you don't I'll make you."**

"What… no I will not. You won't make me!"

"**You're as Stubborn as a dog or should I say…wolf. I figure you still don't realize what's happening to you…"**

"What? What's wrong with me?" She screamed and ended as a growl.

Her eyes widened

"Did I just growl?" she asked herself out loud.

"**Do you get it now? You've become a hybrid. Your hormones and inner beasts are fighting for control."**

"I'm what now? Oh no…I can't be…"

"**Yes you are… and trust me… you will do as I say…"**

He called his servant, where was he all this time?

He dragged in a cart with a covered plate.

Aaron uncovered it, it had a huge steak. Uncooked and next to it was a bowl filled with blood.

"**I _made _you breakfast baby, you will eat it wont you…you wouldn't want to hurt daddies feeling now would you?"**

He teased her with the steak.

She tried to keep an angry face but she could feel her fangs coming out…and she was starting to _drool._

He put the food on the ground and she unknowingly growled as he did so.

"**I know you want it and don't say you don't because I can see it in your eyes…"**

Her eyes were now pure black with red centers. Hybrid eyes. She couldn't pretend to not be hungry anymore, she really needed to feed.

The new wolf inside her started to stir, she could feel it. She could feel the chains getting tighter, was she changing?

She didn't know but she was getting scared.

"No please no… I don't want to… make it stop please I'm not ready for it make it stop!"

She sobbed, she could hear her voice getting deeper and she cried even harder.

"**Damn it you were so close…aright why did I have to have these stupid emotions?"**

His expression softened.

"**Damn it…umm…I think you should relax"**

He let the chains unroll, so now Monix was standing. Barely, her legs were trembling.

He could see that she was in pain but was trying not to show it. But making herself tense was only making the change fight harder.

"Stop…please stop…"

She cried out in pain as she felt pain on the tips of her fingers.

Aaron hesitated but hugged her tightly; she started clawing at his back thinking that he was attacking her.

"**Just calm down and take deep and calming breaths…I'm here…_I'm…he…here for you…"_**

She stopped clawing at his back and was shocked. The last hug she had from him was when she was four and had done something really bad. Which was a good thing, in her father's eyes.

She hugged him back and the claws receded and her muscles relaxed a bit. She kept crying, she felt like a little kid again. She felt kind of happy.

"Th-thank…y-you…"

He released her quickly and went from loving to cold in a split second.

"**Don't get too happy, that won't happen again…ever."**

He got a device that looked like a collar, but it had a bunch of wires and little tubes filled with a strange glowing liquid.

"Wh-whats that! What are you going to do with that?"

He didn't say a word, and put it on her so fast that she couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"**Now you will obey… and you won't have a choice..."**

He grabbed her head and shoved it into the bowl,

"**Now drink, you will need to have your strengths up for the little task you will do for me."**

She was drowning, accidentally swallowing a gulp full of blood. He let her come up for air,

"**DO IT!"**

Suddenly her body jerked forward as if she was being controlled by something.

She saw her hands reaching for the steak, she could only watch as her body moved by itself. She tore of big chunks and wolfed it down.

Then suddenly she felt like something deep inside her was coming, and then she howled. It was a deep and frightening, she shuddered as she heard the echo

She grabbed the bowl and poured it onto her face letting it fall everywhere.

Two gulps did not satisfy the need completely but it dulled the burning a bit.

"**See, it helps doesn't it…now… lets change those clothes and I have an 'assignment' for you"**

He gave her a suit. It was black, and had blue slashes on the right arm.. The gloves were also black and the palm and fingers were blue. He also gave her a mask

'What do I need a mask for?'

She thought. It was completely black except for the eye pieces, which were bright blue.

She put it on without another word. It was skin tight, and now she saw that her physical appearance had changed.

All her muscles looked much defined, like she had been working out for a long time. But she didn't look like a body builder; just toned.

'Wow'

She looked at her abs, they were perfect, and she looked good.

"**So… back to your assignment… You will destroy jump city…"**

"Umm…wait…what did you say?"

**_Well I'm still here…and I'll stay here…waiting…Review PLEASE! Or Ill send Aaron after you and he will suck you blood! Muahaha!_**


	9. They Dont Care

Hey you, If you are reading this… Thank you for your time. I appreciate any review, good or bad. So feel free to speak your mind.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

_**It All Started When…**_

_**They Don't Care…**_

"_**So… back to your assignment… You will destroy jump city…"**_

"_Umm…wait…what did you say?"_

"**You heard me; you will attack the mall first… There should be plenty of people to kill…"**

She let the mask slip through her fingers.

"You can't be serious… I won't do it… I can't…"

He put his hand on her chin.

"**Yes you can and you will do so because I told you to, you know you could easily overpower _anyone…"_**

Her eyebrows furrowed, she looked away. She wondered why the others weren't looking for her.

She would do anything for them; she had done things for them.

And did they care?

"My friends might get hurt…"

Since the very first day she felt like an outsider, the monster.

Everyday was a struggle; they always smelled like… food. They probably thought she stayed away from them to hurt them, but she was just trying to not to.

"**You call those _things _friends? They are nothing but blood and meat. They aren't good enough to have you as a friend…"**

Was he being nice or mean? He had insulted her friends… of were they?

What was she talking about; of course they were her friends. They gave her shelter, they knew what she was and they still let her stay.

"They are… You don't know anything…"

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes once more.

"**Just go, trust me this is what's best…"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her vision started to get black… and next thing she knew she was standing a few feet from the city.

"Whoa, how'd I get here?"

Her memory rushed to her, her father sent her there. But how did she get here? She could not recall.

She could feel the smooth cloth covering her face, when had she put it on? This was all so confusing.

"**Go on, they are waiting…"**

She spun around expecting to see him there but there was nobody in sight.

"**Im talking to you through the communicator in the mask… Sounds like im there huh…"**

"How did I get here? Where are…"

"**You want to know where _they _are don't you…"**

"I… I think I do…'

She looked at the tower, it was really big. Even from a distance, why was it so big?

"**I'll let you see… and then _you _can decide whether or not they are true friends…"**

Her body started moving on its own, she could run really fast. She had forgotten exactly how fast she could run, she never used her abilities to the fullest.

And in less then a minute she was on the foot of the pizza building.

(You know the one from I think it was Divide and Conquer"

"They're here? …"

"**Go on, hurry…"**

She jumped and barely made it onto the balcony, she hid behind a plant. They were all there, they were laughing.

They didn't care… They never cared… She worried about their safety and they didn't give a crap about her.

"Hey Joel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Umm okay Raven…"

She watched as Raven took him by the hand to a far corner. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she could see what they were doing.

Raven was walking towards him, he just stood there.

They started kissing, Raven was on top of him and he didn't do anything to stop her.

She didn't know what to think, she felt angry, sad and betrayed all at the same time.

"**Now do you see… they don't care about you… They never did…"**

She felt light headed all of the sudden and she slipped, she could feel the ground rushing up to her. But then just before she hit the ground fire shot out of her hands and she slowly landed on the ground.

She got up, and looked at her hands.

"**What are you surprised? You have always been able to do that, but you haven't actually used those powers now have you…"**

"Wow… no…not really…What a rush…"

"**Now back to your mission… It will be a great way to get their attention…"**

She thought about it… They would have to come and try to _save _the people. They would scream, they would try to run… They would suffer.

"They don't care about me… why should I care about those stupid people...Raven will pay for taking him away…"

"**Now you're seeing things my way, destroy them…"**

"My pleasure…"

_**End of chapter**_

**Hey… you made it to the end of the chapter….YAY YOU READ IT! If you want you could go the link in my profile and leave me a comment please. Oh and review please… Read some of my other stories and review too… If you want to…**


	10. Another NOTE!

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. The evil homework demons won't let me update, I had to write 2 essays, 1 lab write up, and loads of math homework. So once again I apologize. To anyone that has read **_It All Started When… _**and were wondering 'how did she get to be a titan' I'm working on the first chapter of a new story where I will explain. I might have it up later today or maybe tomorrow. And for the people that like **_WiErDnEsS _** I'll update when I get at least one more review. And for **_Scary Stories Re-Told _** 2 more please. Sorry again if I disappointed you, I promise that next time it says new chapter added. It will be a chapter and not a lame authors note.

A lazy writer,

Monica

a.k.a

TheTeenTitanMonix


End file.
